Unfailing fate
by Sparklymist
Summary: Haku and Chihiro had been busy with their own lives for ten long years..Haku didn't think he would see Chihiro ever again, until she stumbles back into their spirit world. Haku and Chihiro must face challenges to prove how strong their friendship is, Will their friendship stay the same? or will it develop into something more? im not so good with summaries.. :
1. Chapter 1

"Will I ever see you again?" Chihiro sadly asked, "you will someday.. Now hurry, your parents are waiting for you and remember don't look back until you passed through the tunnel." Haku said as he slowly let go of Chihiro's hand. Oh how he wished she wouldn't go. She meant the world to him, she made him remember his name, his identity, who he once were before Yubaba controlled him and made him her henchman. He felt grief as he watched the human go. _'Chihiro… Chihiro don't go… don't go'… _"Chihiro don't go!" Haku screamed as he bolted right up from his bed. He was dreaming again. For ten long years, he never stopped dreaming about Sen every night. But for him it would only be a dream that the only girl he ever loved would go back to their spirit world. _It's impossible. _ He thought… Haku never really believed in the word called 'fate', but somehow deep inside him, he knew something would change his mind.

It was only four in the morning when he woke up from his dream. He couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to get dressed and start his work. He owns the bathhouse now, so it's was extra work for him. After Chihiro left, all the workers including Haku petitioned Yubaba to step down and resign from the bathhouse, she was banned from the bathhouse. Bou (her son) went to live with Zeniba, Yubaba's sister, they look exactly the same, but their personalities are exact opposites. No one knows about Yubaba's whereabouts, but they none of them ever cared anyway.

It made Haku frown to see all the piles of paperwork he had to do early in the morning._ 'Well… It's better to start early.' _ he thought. He started to count the gold he was supposed to give to his staff, it was payday today, he remembered. He counted well each gold and placed them in a small brown pouch and with a wave of his hand (and magic) each pouch appeared to whom he was supposed to give it, and signed his name on the data sheets of each of his staff whom he already gave the gold to.

'_knock, knock, knock' _ there was a soft knock at his door, he figured it was Rin bringing him breakfast. "Come in." He said. Rin came in and carried the tray of food with both hands, "Just put it at the coffee table." Haku spoke and Rin did as she was told. Haku waved his hand, a gesture dismissing Rin. Rin respectfully bowed and went out.

He looked at the food. Shushi, rice pudding and hot water with lemon. It was the same thing every morning, and he wasn't that hungry anyway.

Haku stood up and opened the veranda, the sun shone brightly on his face. Haku changed into his dragon form, his silky dragon skin was glittering under the sunlight. He took five steps backward, ran through the floorboards of the veranda like how an airplane runs through the runway before taking off, and flew off.

Flying, it's the only thing that can get his mind off of things like, work in the bathhouse, daily stresses of his life and of course… Chihiro. Haku feels free when he's flying, it's like for that short period of time he doesn't have anything to worry about.. but then one way or another he has to go back to facing reality.

AN: sorry if it's not so complete .. hope u would like it :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Life hasn't been that easy for Chihiro either. Her mom died of cancer after she graduated from college. She hasn't found a stable job yet for her course (nursing, that's what her dad wanted her to take up) she's just working at a local call center for the meantime. Her social life isn't that intact. She haven't seen most of her friends lately because all of them had been busy.

Chihiro just recovered from a severe cold because of too much stress, her dad wanted her to take a break even just for a day and she gladly accepted. Her dad wasn't home because he attended some sort of convention in Tokyo and won't be back for three days, so Chihiro was left alone.. Her dad wasn't worried he knew Chihiro could handle herself well.

The following day after her dad had gone she woke up early, took a bath, ate breakfast and took off to ride a bus to her work. It would take a hour and a half to get to the call center she worked at. It seemed like a very long day for her, there was so much that had to be done in the call center. She hardly took any breaks, the only break she took was lunch and that was eight hours ago. The bell rang for shifts _'thank God.. I could finally leave this dump' _ she thought.

Chihiro hurriedly packed her things and went out. It was 8:30 pm when she arrived at the bus stop, lucky for her she still made it to the last trip going back to her house. Chihiro sat at the middle seat of the bus right next to an old woman (it was the only seat left). She closed her eyes for a moment and dosed off.

"Ma'am.. ma'am wake up" a guy said as he was shaking Chihiro's shoulder to wake her up

"Ma'am wake up.. this is the last stop." The guy said again, Chihiro opened her eyes, it was a conductor, she drowsily stood up and went out of the bus, she was the only remaining passenger left when she looked around.

She checked her watch, it was 9:30. _'It isn't that late' _she thought. The streetlight flickered above the paved sidewalk she was standing on. It frightened her to think that she was alone walking on the streets. She heard a rackety sound behind her. She slowly turned her head back and gasped as she dropped her phone on the ground, she saw a figure, she stood still, too scared to think about what to do, as the figure moved closer.. it was only a boy riding a bike on his way home. The boy looked at her, aghast why she was acting scared of him like he was a psycho, and continued to move on.

Perhaps too much coffee had an effect on her, she thought. She picked up her phone and continued to walk through the dim streets. She had a bad feeling in her guts, why was she feeling like this? She walked these streets much later than 9:30 or 10:00 and nothing happened to her, why was she feeling anxious now?... She realized it was inevitable not to pass through the forest to get to her house. It was pitch black in the forest, luckily she remembered she brought with her a flashlight. She turned it on and continued to walk.

Chihiro felt more and more uneasy as she went deeper into the forest. Suddenly she heard a rustling noise by the bushes. She remembered hearing from the radio news about snatchers, killers and rapists coming out late at night. She walked a little faster. The rustling noises have stopped, but she heard footsteps behind her. Feeling more afraid than ever she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran and ran and ran until she ended up in the middle of the forest with a closed tunnel with its walls covered with vines.

The entrance of the tunnel was piled up with stones. She heard the footsteps getting nearer and nearer, she dug the stones out as fast as she could. The tunnel was only half opened but she figured she could fit in so she decided to crawl in. It was very dark inside the tunnel.. she figured she had dropped her flashlight while she was running. She didn't think of coming back and get it and risk being killed. So she just continued to walk through the tunnel. She could hardly see anything. There was a soft light that shone on her face as she got out of the tunnel. She passed through a dried up river and ended up in a city/town that looked familiar. All she could see were dark apparitions, everything looked so familiar. Then it struck her, it was the spirit world, the exact same one she stumbled into when she was ten years old. She wondered if her old friends were still here, Rin, Zeniba, Bou.. and of course.. _Haku._ She passed through the bridge that lead her to a large bathhouse, she felt uneasy when everyone was looking at her and gossiping about her. She tried so hard not to breath and let anyone recognize her as a human. But she couldn't hold her breath any longer, she took a short breath and a frog spirit started a commotion "Human! Human! There's a human in our presence! " it screamed. Everyone looked at Chihiro and she smiled dopily feeling scared.

The news quickly got to Haku as a frog foreman informed him "Master Haku there's a human outside the bath house and it's such a riot outside." It said "Thank you, I'll go down right away." Haku croaked as he rode the elevator going down. He thought it could just be another human. As he made his way through the crowd that circled around the human. He saw a familiar beautiful face with russet eyes and velvety skin and soft brown hair that's tied back perfectly in a ponytail. Could it be?.. he stood there dumbfounded. " C-Chihiro?" Haku sheepishly said with teary eyes as the girl faced him and smiled.

A/N: hope u like it… pls comment :)))


	3. Chapter 3

Haku didn't know what to say or what to do when he saw Chihiro stand there in front of him. "Chihiro.. I.. It's me Haku.. your friend.. do you remember?" Haku slowly moved closer to her. "Of course I remember Haku! How could I forget you silly?" Chihiro said with a smile as she nudged Haku's arm.

Haku could feel the curiosity of the people around them and their judging eyes. Of course he was the '_master' _ of the bathhouse now, his new sfaff (who obviously doesn't know about Chihiro or as people in the bathhouse called her when she was ten, 'Sen') would no doubt gossip about him and the 'human'.

"Chihiro.. you better come inside." He ushered Chihiro to come in the bath house "And I shall expect all of you to be back at your respective quarters." Haku courteously dismissed them and his staff promptly followed in his orders.

Chihiro admired the foyer of the bathhouse. It was looking rather exquisite.t Guests were rushing in and out but everything was still well maintained. She continued to wander in the bathhouse and strayed away from Haku.

Haku turned his head to check on Chihiro and was shocked not to see Chihiro anywhere near his sight "Chihiro!" he snarled as he looked for his friend. There were surprisingly a lot of guests at this hour. Haku felt slightly dizzy, he never really liked crowds. Fortunately he found Chihiro standing in front of a transparent spirit. "Chihiro! I just turn my back from you for a minute and then you're gone. Don't you wander off from me like that!" He grasped Chihiro's arm and she turned to face him

"I'm sorry Haku.. " She sheepishly apologized, he saw a tear trickling down her cheek, as much as he wanted to wipe her tear away, he couldn't let his staff see that. He tugged Chihiro's arm and led her to the elevator where he pulled the lever down to go upstairs to his apartment.

As soon as they arrived at the right floor Haku continued to lead his friend to his own quarters. Since Yubaba had been banned he took the honor of taking Yubaba's apartment, why would he reject such an offer? It was spacey and he needed a lot of elbow-room. He ushered Chihiro to sit at the velvet lounge at the foot of his king sized bed.

"H-Haku? Are you mad at me?" Chihiro whimpered

"Oh Chihiro, I'm not mad at you ok?" Haku sat beside her and moved a little closer

"Then why were you-" Chihiro got cut off of what she was saying

"Chihiro, Im sorry. I just.. I'm scared… That.. I might lose you again." He timidly said. Chihiro couldn't help but simper seeing Haku blush.

"I missed you Chihiro. I really do."

"As do I Haku." Chihiro gave a Haku a warm friendly embrace and he gladly returned it. They both felt warm and happy in each other's arms. It's like for that split-second nothing in the world means more to them than each other. But that happiness was short lived

"Ehem," Chihiro awkwardly coughed as she broke the hug

Haku smiled to himself, he cant help feeling blissful at the moment._ Chihiro_ the girl he fell in love with when they were young, and still love until now, was here sitting beside him._ 'Perfect…' _ he thought. Everything was perfect.

But that perfect moment didn't seem to last. Haku saw Chihiro frown, "Chihiro is something wrong?" he asked with a bewildered look

Chihiro sobbed and cover her face with her hands "Haku… was it really your plan to not see me for years? Did you really mean to hurt me? Haku I've been doing everything I can to reach you again. I always go to the remains of your river whenever I have time and talk to it as if you were right there in front of me, and I've been accused of being insane by some people because I'm talking to a small stream! Were you really planning to keep that promise you made me? Or did you just say that to me 'cause you pitied me?"

Haku was speechless. Even if he had not really intended it, but he had hurt the girl he really cares for. Chihiro's eyes were full of sorrow and anyone could see the pain she had gone through for years. He really felt guilty right now.

"Chihiro, I also did everything I could do to see you again, I've tried crossing the dried up river. But whenever I could cross half of it, I'd start disappearing. I go to my river too, hoping that I could communicate with you, but.. I guess the remains of my river are too small that I can't contact you. But, often times, I could feel your presence Chihiro. Believe me, I have tried everything to see you again. But, nothing worked." Haku explained and held Chihiro's hand in his, but she took her hand away from him, she sat there staring at the floor.

**Chihiro's POV**

'Really Haku? You could've thought of other ways to go to me. I thought you're supposed to be the one who should go to me, not me going to you. Haku, you don't know how desperate I was to see this world again, Rin, Kamajii, Zeniba, Boh.. and of course you. .. Haku I love you.. I have loved you since I was just ten.' I thought. It would only be a thought though, I'm not gonna risk our friendship by telling him I love him, I know he doesn't feel the same way. Even if he did, it would be impossible for us to be together. A mortal and an immortal? Who heard of search a thing, maybe in fairytales its possible, but this is real life. I know sooner or later he would find out, maybe by himself.. or maybe through me _if _ I decide to tell him, but there's a thin chance on that happening.

* * *

Haku had a blank expression on his face, it's like everything in him is mixed up, he couldn't stand Chihiro being so sullen.

"Chi-" before Haku could finish Chihiro cut him off

"You don't have to say anything Haku. I'm tired, and I know you are too. We should just sleep this off." She saw Haku's eyes widening, and she knew just what he was thinking "In separate beds, of course. I'll go down and find Rin and see If I could still squeeze into their apartmet." She continued, Haku nodded in agreement. They bid each other goodnight as Haku led Chihiro outside the room.

Haku wanted to hug Chihiro badly, but he figured it wasn't such a good idea. He watched her slink to the elevator. Chihiro stood still for a moment and watched Haku standing by his door, his beautiful, mysterious, emerald eyes staring at her. A sudden bang from downstairs snapped her out of her trance, she quickly pulled the lever in the elevator for her to go down and find Rin.

**A/N: hope you like it :)) ..sorry I deleted it.. I forgot to put in some parts in this chapter.**


End file.
